Full moon
by ImmortalOokami
Summary: Through all out the world, shinobi disappear and that includes akatsuki. rated for gore and language pairings HidaKona SasuSaku DeiHina KakuTsuna


Full Moon

Summary: Around the nations, shinobi have been disappearing, and some Akatsuki members have been missing, even Konoha's not safe. There's a power hungry daimyo with no known identity or origin. Pairings: HidaKona, SasuSaku, DeiHina slight ShinoHina, KakuTsuna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prologue:

Inside the corridors of a palace sat the daimyo, his face concealed by a blue oni mask. He wore a navy blue yukata under black bamboo armor. Two guards emerged from the sliding doors, and then came to a halt at the doorway when it closed.

"Ao-dono, you've summoned us."

"Indeed, I want you two to observe this so called 'Akatsuki' everyone is speaking of."

"That'll be attended to immediately."

"Good, I expect to have these weapons." after that order, the guard vanished into a poof of smoke.

Meanwhile, an indigo haired girl was hitting a few dummies with her palms as they shattered at impact, and with her was a young boy and his big dog. The boy and his dog were sparring with a hooded young man, they however were using pure taijutsu.

"I know, this isn't my specialty but I guess I'll work on it for a while." the hooded one spoke.

"Heh, you just came to the right person." the boy boasted as he landed an uppercut into the hooded one's hand to dodge a knee strike. The dog however turned it's head towards the forest, and it tensed.

"Huh? Something wrong Akamaru?" the young boy asked turning toward his canine companion.

"Kiba. I sense some strange chakra..." the hooded boy said to the boy also staring at the forest.

The girl was now panting from minor exhaustion, sat on her knees and in moments her breathing became steady and light. Suddenly she heard some rustling in the tree, she took out her kunai just for a test. Sensing a possible danger, she closed her eyes.

"Byakugan!" the girl opened her slightly enhanced lavender eyes as veins formed beside her eyes to view her surroundings, and she noticed a long haired cloaked figure behind one of the branches.

"I assume you possess the famous byakugan, and if I'm correct you're a Hyuuga, hmm..." the smooth voice was male.

"W-who are you, are you from Akatsuki?" she asked in a shy but fierce tone.

"Yes, I happen to be from Akatsuki, and the name's Deidara." he kept his tone smug and proud, as he stepped out of his hiding place. The girl saw that Deidara had worn his blonde hair up in a high ponytail, his visible azure eye opposed to the other that was covered by a cluster of hair. "However, I'm not here to fight if that's what you're thinking, that is if you cooperate..."

"What do you mean?" the girl kept her position, still as a statue.

"I'm looking for someone in this village, and I'm sure I sensed him earlier." Deidara put his hand under his chin and tapped it with his index finger.

"S-so that chakra I sensed earlier...what is it?"

"I dunno, suppose it's some bounty hunter nin, hmm" and his azure eye darted in another direction "Looks like we're not alone..." he pushed his left hand into a bag as senbon needles were projectiled at not only him but the girl as well. The girl avoided them, and suddenly a figure appeared behind her, he wore a blue mask to conceal his face. She however, swung a round house kick right into his jaw making him stagger a few feet, but regained his footing and lunged again. Then, he pulled out two syringes. Deidara observed his actions, then launched a clay bird when he had an opening automatically detonating it with no hesitation.

"Well, that was a bit of a bother, hmm" He grinned slightly, but then he noticed something in his left arm. "Wha- when did this get here?" his visible eye widened in shock and Deidara ripped the syringe out. He tried to move his arm, but not a finger twitched. "I'm not done yet." He smirked and chucked more clay birds at the masked nin. The nin avoided the birds, not before the girl slammed his spinal chord with one palm strike, then repeated her attacks.

_So only if I avoid the syringe, I'll be fine...b-but it's him, just because he's an Akatsuki. Doesn't make him all to bad... _She thought to herself as she struck the attacker's chest, this time the man was flown into a tree. This time, the attacker wasn't moving, so Deidara went over, and removed the mask.

"Now let's see who you are-" what he saw mortified him, a corpse of what looked like a person that had been dead for weeks, its eyes were foggy and colorless. "Damn, he must be one of Orochimaru's failed experiments..."

"W-wait, you're searching for Orochimaru too?" the girl asked perked up from the name.

"Yes, in fact I'm searching for him, to exterminate him." after that said Deidara began to walk away, then he cocked his head to her "Oh, I didn't get your name yet, miss."

"It's Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata, that's a nice name, hmm." Deidara smiled as he got onto a giant clay eagle that took off, and he was out of site in a matter of seconds.

"Oi, Hinata you alright?!" Kiba's voice yelled as he and Shino ran up to Hinata.

"We heard an explosion, and thought you were in trouble." Shino spoke in an oddly concerned tone.

"I'm fine, t-thanks for worrying though." She smiled softly, but still kept Deidara in her mind.

"It's getting pretty late, we should be heading back." Kiba said while stretching his arms, so the three went back to the village town.

Somewhere in a bamboo forest two cloaked figures were walking at a steady pace. The one that carried a three bladed scythe came to a halt, his magenta eyes locked onto one location, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, Kakuzu looks like we've got company." then seven sound jounin emerged holding their shuriken.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't get killed." he warned the silver haired man that swung his scythe in a circle.

"I wish I could but, that's not happening." he lunged howling with bloodlust. One of the sound nins eyes were wide with terror, and he swallowed hard.

"Wait, Lord Orochimaru said that we were to eliminate Akatsuki members, but I didn't know it was these two..." the other said hoarsely.

"Looks like you're a little to late!" he roared appearing behind the terror stricken sound nin, then his scythe swung at the nins jugular immediately slicing it open. The insane mans tongue licked the blood off of the scythe, and his skin color changed to black with white skeleton-like markings. With that same weapon he cut his abdomine causing blood to drip, and with that same blood he began to make a symbol. The sound nin was on the ground clutching his throat and trembling with fear. The man raised a black pike, pointing the sharp end at his chest. "It's over..." He hissed, and he plunged the pike into his chest.


End file.
